enter_knowledgefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Số CN ngày 8/12/2018
Số Chủ Nhật, ngày 8/12/2018 Hello các bạn :3 Số báo đầu tiên sẽ có một số chủ đề thú vị. Hãy xem mục lục và ấn vào chủ đề bạn quan tâm để xem nhé (hoặc xem hết) Văn học Tác phẩm Văn bản QUẨ TRỨNG VÀNG "Có những chuyện thường ngày lại y như cổ tích. Một lúc nào đó khi chợt nhớ lại, chính bản thân ta cũng phải ngạc nhiên về sự kỳ diệu của nó...". Tú Minh loay hoay ghi lại dòng nhật ký vào cuốn sổ lưu niệm cho riêng bản thân cậu. Cậu đã ở tuổi mười hai, có nghĩa là thời thơ ấu đang vùn vụt lao qua những "ga" cuối cùng. Ðiều này không phải không có lúc làm cậu day dứt. Nhưng chả thể làm gì được. Cậu chép miệng nuối tiếc và nhắm mắt lại, lẩm bẩm nói với chính mình: "Thật ra tất cả bắt đầu từ những lời cầu mong tốt đẹp". ... Hôm nay Tú Minh từ trường về nhà. Lúc sắp vào cổng, cậu nhìn thấy vật gì trăng trắng trong đám lá tre khô. Cậu lại gần thì nhận ra vật trăng trắng đó là quả trứng gà. - Ồ, một quả trứng gà. Cậu thầm kêu lên. Tại sao nó bị rơi vãi ở đây nhỉ? Tú Minh lượm quả trứng lên ngắm nghía. Chắc chị mái nâu nào đó trở dạ quá nhanh khi qua đây. "Thật may là mình phát hiện ra, nếu không đêm nay nó sẽ vào bụng một con rắn nào đó cũng nên". Minh mân mê quả trứng và cảm thấy cơn đói cứ rõ dần. Món trứng ốp-lết cũng được lắm. Chỉ cần một chút mỡ, một chút muối tiêu. Hoặc đơn giản hơn là thả béng vào nồi nước sôi và chỉ dăm bảy phút sau là có thể ngồi khoanh chân nhấm nháp vị béo ngậy của trứng luộc. Nhưng Minh chợt nghĩ: "Mình ăn chỉ một miếng là hết, sẽ chẳng còn cơ hội nào cho mình được ngắm quả trứng đẹp đến nhường kia. Chi bằng đem đặt vào chiếc hũ sành để xuống cạnh bếp, biết đâu chả khối điều kỳ lạ xảy ra". Minh lấy giấy bọc chặt rồi cẩn thận đặt vào chiếc hũ, không quên chèn trấu chung quanh. Cậu bê chiếc hũ đặt cạnh bếp lò, nơi mỗi tối và mỗi sáng cậu đều giúp mẹ nhóm lửa. Quả trứng trở thành người bạn im lặng của Tú Minh. Sáng nào cậu cũng thì thầm nói một điều ước gì đó. Những điều ước của cậu đều tốt đẹp. Chẳng hạn có sáng cậu ước: "Giá như mày có thể biến thành một quả trứng vàng để tao đem chia cho các bạn nghèo trong lớp". Ðiều ước này bám riết theo cậu hơn cả và có lúc nó làm cho cậu chán nản, thất vọng vì biết chắc đó là điều không bao giờ có thật. Một buổi sáng, giống như mọi hôm. Tú Minh xuống bếp cời lò và ao ước. Chợt cậu nghe thấy tiếng cựa rất nhỏ, rất yếu ớt, như thể tiếng vươn mình của chồi cỏ sau cơn mưa. Thoạt đầu cậu nghĩ đến con chuột gian manh nào đó xơi tái quả trứng, đánh một giấc no nê đang trở mình. Nhưng tiếng cựa chỉ thoảng qua và hoàn toàn khác với tiếng sột soạt của giấy. Cậu hồi hộp mở nắp hũ ra rồi cẩn thận gỡ từng lớp giấy. Quả trứng không hề xây sát trừ một lỗ thủng nhỏ và chính cái lỗ thủng đó khiến tim cậu nhảy lên. Ðiều kỳ diệu đã xảy ra: quả trứng biến thành chú gà con. Quãng trưa thì chú gà vàng rực đã hiện hình ngay trước mắt cậu, có thể vuốt ve được. Tú Minh cảm động muốn khóc khi chú gà nép mình trong bàn tay che chở của cậu. Ngày ngày cậu kiếm mồi về cho gà và chả mấy chốc nó đã có thể lẽo đẽo theo cậu đi bắt châu chấu. Qua thu sang đông rồi hết xuân sang hè, chú gà nhép đã lớn vổng lên thành nàng mái nâu óng ả. Vòng cườm ở cổ nó mới sáng làm sao. Hằng ngày nó tha thẩn kiếm mồi quanh khu vườn và thỉnh thoảng ngơ ngẩn gióng lên những tiếng gọi rất lạ. Và điều kỳ diệu nữa đã xảy ra: con gà mái của Tú Minh đẻ quả trứng đầu tiên. Tú Minh hả hê ngắm nghía và không ngớt nghĩ đến những điều tốt đẹp. Sau khi đẻ nốt quả trứng thứ mười hai, con mái nâu đòi ấp. Tú Minh lót cho nó một chiếc ổ đẹp tuyệt trần, có lưới bảo vệ rất cẩn thận. Từ đây trở đi mọi việc xem ra suôn sẻ hơn. Ðến kỳ đến hạn, cả mười hai chú gà con đều sinh nở an toàn. Lần này Tú Minh chỉ có một việc là dựng cho mẹ con mái nâu một nếp nhà xinh xắn và chắc chắn. Nhiều lúc đứng xem đàn gà chạy nhảy, Tú Minh lại hơi giật mình nhớ đến đoạn cậu nhìn thấy quả trứng lẫn trong đám tre. Chỉ cần cậu thả vào nồi nước, đun lên là mọi phép lạ chấm dứt luôn. Sẽ chẳng bao giờ cậu có cái cảm giác sướng run người khi nhìn thấy lũ gà, hiện thân của những điều ước. Sẽ chẳng có cả cái kết thúc mà dù cậu cam đoan không hề bịa mảy may, lũ bạn cậu vẫn ngơ ngác nhìn nhau: "Chẳng lẽ thằng Minh đã thành nhà văn". Bởi vì một câu chuyện như thế chỉ có thể được sáng tạo bởi chính cuộc sống. Nào, để xem mình có bịa tí nào không nhỉ? Bắt đầu từ quả trứng và những điều ước... Rồi sau đó cuộc sống đã kể tiếp câu chuyện bằng sự kỳ diệu do chính nó tạo nên, chẳng ai bịa được hay đến vậy. Cậu hoàn toàn an tâm với những dòng nhật ký. (Theo Tạ Duy Anh) Thơ Quê hương “Chim bay dọc biển đem tin cá” Làng tôi ở vốn làm nghề chài lưới: Nước bao vây cách biển nửa ngày sông. Khi trời trong, gió nhẹ, sớm mai hồng, Dân trai tráng bơi thuyền đi đánh cá | Chiếc thuyền nhẹ hăng như con tuấn mã Phăng mái chèo mạnh mẽ vượt trường giang. Cánh buồm trương, to như mảnh hồn làng Rướn thân trắng bao la thâu góp gió... | Ngày hôm sau, ồn ào trên bến đỗ Khắp dân làng tấp nập đón ghe về. “Nhờ ơn trời, biển lặng cá đầy ghe”, Những con cá tươi ngon thân bạc trắng. | Dân chài lưới, làn da ngăm rám nắng, Cả thân hình nồng thở vị xa xăm; Chiếc thuyền im bến mỏi trở về nằm Nghe chất muối thấm dần trong thớ vỏ. | Nay xa cách lòng tôi luôn tưởng nhớ Màu nước xanh, cá bạc, chiếc buồm vôi, Thoáng con thuyền rẽ sóng chạy ra khơi, Tôi thấy nhớ cái mùi nồng mặn quá! | 1939 - Tế Hanh Bạn cảm nhận như thế nào về bài Quả trứng vàng và bài Quê hương? Hãy viết một bài cảm nhận về một trong hai bài và gửi về tạp chí để nhận quà nhé! Tiểu sử nhà văn Bảo Ninh Nhà văn Bảo Ninh, tên khai sinh là Hoàng Ấu Phương, sinh ngày 18 tháng 10 năm 1952, quê ở Bảo Ninh, Đồng Hới, Quảng Bình. thumb|left|400px|Nhà văn Bảo NinhVài nét về quá trình công tác: Những năm 1969 - 1975, đi bộ đội, từng tham gia chiến đấu trên chiến trường. Những năm sau giải ngũ, Bảo Ninh học đại học và sau đó làm việc ở Hà Nội. Từ năm 1984 - 1986, ông học Trường Viết văn Nguyễn Du. Từ năm 1997 tới nay làm việc tại báo Văn nghệ. Hội viên Hội Nhà văn Việt Nam. Tác phẩm đã xuất bản: Trại bảy chú lùn (truyện ngắn, 1988); Thân phận của tình yêu (tiểu thuyết, 1991); Truyện ngắn Bảo Ninh (2002)... Nhà văn Bảo Ninh đã được Hội Nhà văn Việt Nam trao tặng giải thưởng năm 1992 (Còn tiếp) Toán Nhà toán học nổi tiếng ĐỀ-CÁC VÀ MẶT PHẲNG TỌA ĐỘ Năm 1619, một sĩ quan người Pháp 23 tuổi, trong một đêm không ngủ trên đường hành quân, đã nghĩ ra hệ trục tọa độ vuông góc, đặt cơ sở cho một ngành lớn của toán học gọi là Hình học giải tích. Chàng sĩ quan đó là Rơ-nê Đề-các (René Descartes). Người ta kể lại rằng lúc đó Đề-các thấy một con nhện đang bò ở góc nhà. Đề-các gọi x là khoảng cách từ con nhện đến một mép trần, gọi y là khoảng cách từ con nhện đến mép trần bên cạnh, và nếu biết các độ dài x và y thì xác định được vị trí của con nhện. Đó chính là hệ trục tọa độ Đề-các vuông góc. Trên mặt phẳng tọa độ, mỗi điểm được biểu thị bởi một cặp số (x;y), nhờ đó có thể dùng đại số để biểu thị các đường thẳng, đường tròn, và do đó có thể giải các bài toán hình bằng phương pháp tọa độ... (Còn tiếp) Tiếng Anh Tiếng Anh ngố See you again! Người Việt Nam chúng ta rất hay nói câu sau: "Bye, see you again!". Các bạn muốn nói "hẹn gặp lại" nhưng trường hợp ấy ở nước ngoài không ai nói như thế cả. Họ sẽ nói "See you later". Vì sao? Thứ nhất, với người bản ngữ, câu "See you again" có vẻ như hai người đã có hẹn gặp vào một thời điểm xác định rồi. VD: So, I'll see you again on Sunday, right? (Vậy, tôi sẽ gặp cậu vào Chủ nhật, đúng không?) Thứ hai, là người nói đang nghĩ về một ngày rất xa. VD: I'll see you again someday, my love. (Anh sẽ gặp lại em một ngày nào đó, tình yêu của anh.) Nhưng nếu các bạn muốn nói "Hẹn gặp lại" ở một trường hợp bình thường, thì dùng "See you later". Và nhớ đừng nói quá nặng "si ui lê tờ" mà là /si: jə 'lei dər/. Hẹn gặp các bạn ở số sau. Tác giả: Dan 5 từ mới tiếng Anh mỗi tuần Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ học 5 từ về chủ đề các loại bánh nhé! *sweets : kẹo, đồ ngọt *cake : bánh *chocolate : sô cô la *biscuits : bánh quy *ice - cream : kem Tác giả: V7 Lifestyle Cà phê cùng Tony CHUYỆN TONY Ở HARVARD Nhiều người pháp âm chữ Harvard là Ha Vớt, Tony nghe không hài lòng. Nên đọc là Há Vợt nhé, vì chữ "vợt" nghe nó có tính chất thể thao kiểu "quần vợt", còn "vớt" nghe như đậu vớt, vớt vát, trục vớt, không hay. Vậy nên ngoài biệt danh Tony Tèo, có thể gọi tác giả là Tony Há Vợt. Nghe cường tráng một chút. Chuyện bắt đầu từ năm 2007, giáo sư J.Q hiệu phó phụ trách hành chính trường Kinh doanh Harvard (HBS - Harvard Business School) có đến Việt Nam du lịch. Ông thích Nha Trang một cách đặc biệt (chắc giống Yersin, vĩ nhân hay thích Nha Trang). Tony cũng có đi tắm bể hôm ấy, thấy Tây đang bơi thì bu lại rèn luyện tiếng Anh chung với một nhóm các bạn nhỏ. Tạt nước, lặn, cút, đắp lâu đài cát, búng tay tôm tép với ổng một hồi mới biết đó là Giáo sư J.Q. Bon chen mãi, cuối cùng Tony cũng có một cái danh thiếp của ổng. Thế rồi quên béng mất, lúc đó ở Việt Nam đang sốt mọi thứ, từ đất đến vàng, chứng khoán, làm gì cũng có tiền. Vung tiền ôm hết mấy món đó vào, ngủ một đêm dậy, giá đã tăng gấp đôi, Tony trở nên hết sức giàu có... (Còn tiếp) Tác giả: Tony Buổi Sáng Học trò cười Truyện tranh hài thumb|500px|Tội nghiệp chàng trai ấyCác bạn phóng to lên mà xem nhé~ Tác giả: Remixthumb|500px|Sự ra đời của Facebookthumb|500px|Phịch thủ là gì?thumb|500px|Không nên tin thằng này. Lớp học phân tích Cô giáo: Cả lớp, hôm nay chúng ta sẽ phân tích bài: "Bánh trôi nước" của nhà thơ Hồ Xuân Hương. Cùng với chúng ta có thanh tra Dracula. Cả lớp: Yeah! Cô: Cô mời bạn lớp trưởng lên phân tích bài thơ trước. Lớp trưởng: "Thân em vừa trắng lại vừa tròn" là chỉ người phụ nữ trắng trong xinh đẹp. " Bảy nổi ba chìm với nước non" là chỉ thân phận chìm nổi của họ. "Rắn nát mặc dầu tay kẻ nặn" chỉ số phận long đong, không được làm chủ bản thân của họ. "Mà em vẫn giữ tấm lòng son" chỉ sự thủy chung son sắt của người phụ nữ. Cô: 10 điểm! Mời bạn Phúc "Béo" Phúc (tâm hồn ăn uống): Em thưa cô bài Bánh trôi nước nói về bánh trôi nước và các công đoạn làm bánh phải cẩn thận, khắt khe ạ! Cô: 9 điểm! Mời bạn Huy "Noob" Huy (nghĩ): chết rùi mình chưa chuẩn bị bài vì tối qua xem drama huhu... Thôi đành liều vậy... Thưa cô, "Thân em vừa trắng lại vừa tròn" là chỉ một người phụ nữ da "trắng" nhưng lại béo "tròn". "Bảy nổi ba chìm với nước non" là chỉ bà ta đang nửa chìm nửa nổi trên mặt nước. "Rắn nát mặc dầu tay kẻ nặn" là chỉ bà ta đi nắn xương tùy vào bác sĩ nắn như thế nào. "Mà em vẫn giữ tấm lòng son" là chỉ lòng bà ta màu đỏ vì đã hút quá nhiều máu. Em xin tóm tắt câu chuyện như sau: Một bà da trắng béo tròn đang đi chơi thì bỗng nhiên lộn cổ xuống nước. Bà ta không biết bơi nên cứ nửa chìm nửa nổi. May sao có một lực sĩ đi ngang đã trông thấy và cứu bà nhưng vì ông ta kéo bà quá mạnh nên bà đã bị gãy xương. Bà ta đi nắn lại xương gặp một ông bác sĩ nặn một lúc thì rắn xương nhưng tay thì nát bét. Dù tay như thế nhưng bà ta vẫn giữ bộ lòng đầy máu do đã hút máu của ông bác sĩ. Tóm lại bà ta là Dracula. Thanh tra Dracula: 100 điểm! Hóng hớt Tin thì tin không tin thì thôi BỞ...HƠI TAI Từ hơn 30 năm nay, ông Wei Mingtang - một công nhân 55 tuổi ở thành phố Quế Lâm, Quảng Tây, Trung Quốc - đã phát hiện đôi tai của mình bị "rò khí". Ông đã sử dụng "biệt tài" này để thổi bóng bay qua một chiếc ống nhỏ. Trong một buổi lễ hội mừng năm mới, chỉ trong 20 giây, ông Wei đã dùng hơi từ tai thổi tắt 20 cây nến đứng xếp hàng bên cạnh nhau. Nguồn: ''Sưu tầm Bài tập kì này Văn học Mời các bạn hãy tìm tên của 11 tác phẩm được giảng dạy trong chương trình Ngữ văn THPT (Chuẩn - Nâng cao) đang "trốn" trong bài thơ sau: '''Tương tư' Mùa thu câu cá ao nhà Tự tình với cội đa già bên sông Bài ca ngất ngưởng chiều đông Nghe câu thương vợ chạnh lòng bấy nhiêu Dù cho sông cạn đá mòn Đây thôn Vĩ Dạ vẫn còn xanh cây Tràng Giang sóng vỗ đêm ngày Con thuyền xuôi mái thương hoài bến xưa Vội vàng chi những cơn mưa Cho đau cuống lá cho thừa xót xa Tây Tiến ơi, cõi mù xa Một người Hà Nội đã là cố nhân. Toán học Chuyên mục:'' ''Giấc mơ của bạn '''Đâu chỉ là chơi? Các bạn ơi! Hôm qua tớ mơ thấy bố mẹ cho chị em tớ đi nghỉ cuối tuần ở quê nội... Tớ cùng em trai chạy tung tăng trên bãi cỏ rộng. Kia là một đàn trâu, bò, dê của bác Tư đang nhởn nhơ gặm cỏ. Những cái sừng trâu cong cong nhọn hoắt còn những cái đuôi bò y như cái chổi cứ phất qua phất lại trông đến là hay. Hết nhìn sừng trâu, tớ lại ngắm đuôi bò. Chợt tớ phát hiện rồi hét to lên: "Số sừng trâu gấp 8 lần số đuôi bò!". Còn em tớ, chẳng hiểu đến từ lúc nào cũng hét toáng lên: "Chị ơi! Số chân dê gấp 10 lần số tai bò!". Bác Tư thấy thế liền bảo: "Cả đàn có 200 con, thế các cháu có biết có bao nhiêu con mỗi loại không?" Em trai tớ định chạy đi đếm, bác Tư dắt tay em lại và bảo: "Hai cháu học giỏi toán thì cần gì phải đếm từng con?" Ừ nhỉ, có bao giờ mình chịu bó tay trước những bài toán đâu? Tớ định trổ tài cho bác Tư xem thì ôi thôi... chuông đồng hồ đã reng... reng... làm tớ tỉnh giấc. Các bạn cùng tính xem có đúng với đáp án của tớ không nhé! Tác giả: 3T2 Tiếng Anh 12 con giáp đang chơi trốn tìm trong ô chữ này. Bạn hãy thử xem mình có tinh mắt không nào! Hẹn gặp các bạn ở số sau~!